Keirena I'll wait for you
by RosaPeach
Summary: When a club meeting was cancelled and Keiichi accidently promised Rena to come, Rena waits for them in the rain. What will happen to Rena? bad summary. One-shot. Keirena KxR KeiichixRena


**Rena's POV**

There I was….Outside, in the rain, where I was waiting for the others...

Hours had passed and still nobody was there. Why? They promised that they would be here!

Keiichi promised me!

_Flashback_

_On our way home, we talked about the club meeting "You'll be there, right Keiichi-kun?" I said insecure. He smiled at me "Of course Rena! There is no doubt about me being there!"_

_End Flashback_

'_Then why aren't you here!' _I screamed in my mind. I felt so lonely and cold...the shivers were all over my body. I almost felt numb, because of the cold. I wanted to cry, but that will only show my weakness. Who am I fooling! I am weak! And I will always be! Tears were rolling down my face.

I clutched myself and let myself slide to the ground. I started crying and when I almost calmed down, new tears were running down on my face. This happened a few times until I only could see darkness...

**Keiichi's POV**

'_Hmmm...I wonder if Rena knows that the meeting is cancelled...'_ I sighed. Mion had called everyone, but couldn't reach Rena. Well Rena isn't that stupid right? It's raining! Who would go out for a meeting, outside, in the rain! By the thought I grinned. I imagined Rena all wet in the rain. I got a nosebleed. It's not like I promised her to come, right?

At that moment the phone rings. I went up to pick up the phone, since my parents are out on a business trip. "Hello? Maebara Keiichi speaking" _"Uhm...Hello...You're speaking with Mr. Ryuugu"_

"Yes...?" _"Well, I was wondering if you could tell Reina-chan that I'm going out for a few days"_

"Uhm sure " I told him a bit confused "_Thank you so much Maebara-san. Bye"_ "Bye" I said before hanging up the phone. Did he think that Rena is here?

Then I remembered it! _"Of course Rena! I there is no doubt about me being there!"_ Oh no!

Did I really tell her that? I put on my shoes and ran outside. The rain was cold, but I ignored it.

I ran to the place where we would meet each other. When I was almost there I saw something on the ground. When I got closer I saw it. "RENA!" I yelled when I ran towards her.

I got beside her and shook her a bit. "Rena! Wake up!" but there was no reaction. She kept quiet.

I decided to carry her to my house, so I picked her up and went home.

**Rena's POV**

What's happening? Is someone picking me up? Am I saved from this rain? Yet I couldn't wake up.

A few minutes later I felt no rain and I also felt the warmth. The person who carried me brought me upstairs, I think...I'm not sure. Then it put me down and I probably left a room.

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up for a moment. Oh...So dizzy...I lay down again and held my head. Then the door opened and I saw...

**Omniscient **

Keiichi saw that Rena was awake and ran to her side. "Are you OK?" Rena nodded a bit and was surprised that Keiichi was one who saved her, but she remembered that she was mad at him. So when she looked at him, she turned away. Keiichi didn't expect her behaviour to him and said "What's the matter?" She didn't say anything back. He grabbed her shoulders and made her sit up "Rena talk to me!" Her eyes went wide and then turned her head away from him. He shook her a bit to get her attention.

"..." Still he have got no answer "Why won't you talk to me?" She looked emotionless at him. "You promised..."she mumbled. "I-I..." He stuttered. She still looked at him emotionless "You forgot...Don't worry, Rena hears that a lot" She said "W-what do you mean?" "Oh..?" she said "I'm most of the time 'The Forgotten One', didn't you know that..?" She was being sarcastic. She stood up, even though she was dizzy, and walked to the door of the room "Don't worry Keiichi, I know the way out..." She said.

Keiichi seemed a bit frozen and didn't know how to react. Rena walked out the room. Then she held her head in pain and dropped on the ground. Keiichi saw this and ran to her. He whispered in her ear "You're not going anywhere Rena..." He picked her off the ground carried her back in the room.

"Wait here! You need some dry clothes..." He said before going to get the dry clothes.

She waited for Keiichi to return. When Keiichi returned, he gave her one of his shirts, which was big to her, and gave her the time to change. She thought that shirt smelled nice, just like Keiichi... She thought immediately how handsome and nice Keiichi was. She shook her head, which she was regretting now, since she has a massive headache.

Keiichi knocked on the door and Rena said "H-hai...!"

He walked in and looked at Rena. 'She looks so cute~' He thought while getting a nosebleed.

"Uhm..K-Keiichi-kun?" He shook his head and walked over to Rena. He checked if she had fever.

His forehead was touching Rena's forehead, which caused her to blush a lot.

"Hmmm..." He said when he was done with his fever check and left her forehead.

"Wh-what is it..?" "You have a small fever, but that's not unexpected" He said clever, which caused Rena to pout and annoyed her slightly at the moment. "Hau~...! T-that wasn't my fault...!" She said still pouting "Y-you told Rena that you would be there..." "I know...And I'm sorry for that. The next time I will be more careful with words..." She smiled a bit at him "It's OK now...I forgive you...Rena should have known better too...I-I'm mean, it was raining a-and it is logic that nobody came..."

He suddenly pulled her in a strong embrace. Rena was surprised by the embrace.

"K-Keiichi-kun...!" "Say no more Rena..." He pulled away from her and looked away...

"I-I'm sorry...But it is hard to resist you..." Rena blinked and blushed "R-resist me...?"

"Rena...You see...I like you...a lot...Do you get it now?" he said while looking at her. "Y-you do..?"

She was confused by his sudden confession. "Yes, I really like you..." "I-I-" she stuttered. "I-I like you too..." Keiichi smiled at Rena and he wanted to kiss, but "W-wait! W-won't you get sick if you kiss me..?" he shrugged "I don't care about getting sick" and he kissed her.

_The next day_

Rena was sleeping against Keiichi, who also slept and held Rena in his arms.

He smiled in his sleep, dreaming about himself and his girlfriend. Rena woke up and looked at Keiichi who was holding her close to him. This caused her to blush. _'Hau~! Keiichi looks so cute when he's asleep' _she thought while smiling. She tried to get out of his grip, but when she almost got out of his grip, he pulled her back to him. She looked at Keiichi who grinned at her. "Where were you going, Rena-chan?" he asked teasingly. "A-anou..." She said blushing. "Stay here a little longer...It's cold without you." He said smiling, he also sounded a bit sleepy to Rena. "O-OK Keiichi-kun.."

They stayed a like that for a few minutes and then they decided to change their clothes (in different rooms and Rena's clothes dried in the night). Then they ate breakfast. It was a bit quiet and Keiichi and Rena talked a bit like they normally do, but it was more personal now. "Oh I forgot to tell otou-san that I would sleep here..." "You're father called that he wouldn't be at home for a few days."

"Huh?" She said confused "When did he call you?" "You were outside, in the rain, when he called." Rena looked a bit confused "Did he think that I was here..?" Keiichi scratched his head "I guess..."

"Oh, Okay!" She smiled. _'Typical Rena'_ Keiichi thought smiling. "Come Keiichi-kun" She said while grabbing his arm. I smiled and wondered what would come today.

**A/N: So, that was the story. Not my best story though... But still I hope you will like it.**

**~RosaPeach**


End file.
